


Zazdrość

by Messy



Category: 1D - Fandom, Larry Shippers, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, directioners
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis nie jest zazdrosny o Hazzę, ale kiedy w jego życiu pojawia się złotowłosa piękność ma ochotę posunąć się do wszystkiego, aby życie Harry’ego zamieniło się w piekło.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Jeśli ktoś powiedziałby mi, że będę zazdrosny o najlepszego przyjaciela z zespołu, zwyczajnie bym go wyśmiał i poklepał po ramieniu, dławiąc się śmiechem. Przecież to bardziej niedorzeczne jak się to słyszy od obcej osoby. No bo co ona może o mnie wiedzieć. To że jestem popularny nie oznacza, że wszyscy dookoła wiedzą o mnie wszystko. Śmiałbym się tak bardzo, że z moich oczu pociekłyby łzy. Otarłbym je wierzchem dłoni i dalej dusił się niepohamowanym śmiechem. To normalne przecież, że śmiejesz się z niedorzeczności. Prawda?_

_Śmiałbym się dalej i dalej. Nie wiedziałbym kiedy przestać. Rozbolałby mnie brzuch, przez co trzymałbym się za niego przez bardzo długi czas. Wiele razy słyszałem różne niedorzeczności, ale to już byłby szczyt._

_No bo kto to słyszał takie farmazony? Zazdrosny? Zazdrosny o najlepszego przyjaciela? O Harry’ego? Czy słyszysz człowieku co ty w ogóle mówisz? Bo ja mam wrażenie, że jednak nie słyszysz._

            Siedziałem na niewygodnym, plastikowym krześle przydrożnej kawiarni. W mojej dłoni stygła herbata, a raczej jakaś zalewaja, bo w smaku herbaty to nie przypomina. Powinni się zastanowić nad tym co robią. Gdyby ten kubek w jakim znajdował się napój był z plastiku, to płaciłbym za sprzątanie.

            Ignorował mnie, ignorował. Wolał ją, niżeli mnie. Co ona miała, czego ja nie posiadałem? No co? Odpowie mi ktoś na to pytanie? Nie? Tego się spodziewałem. Była ładna, fakt. Ale przecież to nie jest najważniejsze. Rozmawiałem z nią parę razy, żeby nie było, że się nie lubimy. Najbardziej mi się śmiać chciało, że Modest! dał nam warunek, że ta rozmowa musi być w miejscu publicznym, że niby się lubimy, że ja jestem za ich związkiem.

            Od zawsze przecież byłem uznany za dobrego aktora, więc czemu miałby tego nie zrobić. A ona? Nie widziała tej czystej niechęci w moich niebieskozielonych oczach. Ale w sumie to i dobrze, powiedziałaby cos jeszcze prasie i byłby kłopoty.

            Ścisnąłem energicznie ceramiczne naczynie i poczułem jak boli mnie ręka. Wydawał się taki zajebiście szczęśliwy z nią. Ale ile było w tym gry a prawdziwości to wie on sam, bo wątpię żeby ona miała świadomość tego.

            Harry był tak obrzydliwie szczęśliwy. Dlaczego? Dlaczego jest tak cholernie z nią szczęśliwy? No niech mi ktoś na to odpowie, błagam, ktokolwiek. Czemu nikt się na to nie porywa? Czemu żadna osoba nie chce mi odpowiedzieć na to jebane pytanie? Aż tak trudne? Tak wiele wymagam? Odpowiedzcie mi do cholery ciężkiej. Tak wiele wymagam?

            – Są chwile, gdy wolałbym martwym widzieć Cię – syknąłem, kiedy jego ręka objęła ją w talii. Ścisnąłem wolną dłoń na pole mojego płaszcza. Czemu to tak boli? Nie, nie mówię o tym, że palce mnie od mrozu. Swoją drogą czemu oni nie mają tutaj ogrzewania? Kryzys ekonomiczny, no jasne. Odpowiedź na wszystko.

            – Jesteś zazdrosny – cichy głos szepnął obok mojego ucha. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie, a moim oczom ukazał się farbowany blondyn. Prychnąłem, przecież to idiotyczne. Nawet bardzo, no ludzie! Zmówiliście się na tą wersje, czy jak? Cholera.

            – Pierdolisz głupoty, Niall – warknąłem. Nie lubiłem, kiedy ktoś mówił mi, jak jest. Ja wiedziałem swoje, oni nie mieli nic do gadania. – Ja i zazdrość? Bez przesady.

            Blondyn jedynie pokręcił głową z bezsilności. Usiadł naprzeciw mnie i spojrzał w oczy. Spuściłem oczy na stolik, a potem przeniosłem go na szybę za którą spacerowała para. Nie chciałem patrzyć na nich, ale jednocześnie nie mogłem spojrzeć prosto w oczy Nialla.

            – Jesteś cholernie zazdrosny, Louis – powiedział, stukając palcami w stolik. – może i jesteś dobrym aktorem, ale twoje oczy nie umieją grać. Są zwierciadłem twojej duszy, Tomlinson. Przyznaj się przed samym sobą, że jesteś o niego zazdrosny, co? To wiele ułatwi.

            Spojrzałem na niego z miną, która mówiła, że jest idiotą do kwadratu. No bo kto to takie farmazony słyszał. Największa głupota świata. Nie jestem o niego zazdrosny, no nie jestem, jasne?

            – Nie. Jestem. O. Niego. Zazdrosny. Coś ci się wydaje, Horan. Jest całkiem normalnie, zero zazdrości – ścisnąłem jeszcze bardziej swoją dłoń, kiedy jego wargi dotknęły jej ucha, żeby szeptać coś romantycznego albo sprośnego. Knykcie mnie rozbolały od ścisku.

            Usłyszałem śmiech obok mnie. No tak. Musiał widzieć jak zmienia się zachowanie mojego ciała na widok tego wszystkiego.

            – Jesteś z nas najstarszy, ale jednocześnie najbardziej uparty. Uparty jak cholera. Ale weź się w garść człowieku. Wszyscy wiemy ile dla ciebie znaczy ten – wskazał kciukiem na Hazzę za oknem – loczkowaty człowiek. Jesteś zazdrosny i nie ma tutaj żadnego ale. Jednak dopóki sam się do tego nie przyznasz to jesteś osłem w czarnym tunelu. Przykro mi, że nie umiesz być szczery sam ze sobą. A oszukiwanie samego siebie to jest już szczyt nieszczerości. Weź dorośnij, Tommo. – chwile potem słyszałem dźwięk dzwoneczka przy drzwiach i podmuch zimnego powietrza. Wyszedł. Przynajmniej miałem spokój. A tego chciałem. Jego kazania wcale nie pomagały się skupić na tym co działo się na zewnątrz. Moje niebieskozielone oczy ponownie zaczęły obserwować parę.

            Rzuciłem parę funtów na stolik i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. W moją twarz buchnęło zimne powietrze. Wsadziłem dłonie do kieszeni i poszedłem w przeciwną stronę niż udawała się para. Nie zauważyli mnie, nie zawołali. Jej o to nie posądzałem, ale on mógł to zrobić. Czułem w sercu ból tylko dlatego, że on był z nią, a nie ja. Że to ją obejmuje, a nie mnie.

            Louis jesteś żałosny.

            Przyspieszyłem kroku. Nie mogłem sercu dojść do głosu. Nie chciałem, żeby tak było. Wolałem posługiwać się umysłem. Tak. Zdecydowanie. Ale ono jest tak głośne. Bardzo głośne. Ono mi mówi… cały czas…

             _Jesteś zazdrosny.. zazdrosny._

Och zamknij się..


	2. Chapter 2

Czułem jak coś się we mnie przewraca. W moim żołądku odbywały się jakieś dzikie tańce, które nie wróżyły niczego dobrego. Picie niewyobrażalnej ilości alkoholu samotnie, patrząc się na zdjęcie ukochanej osoby. Jestem żałosny i ten przymiotnik jest wypisany na mojej twarzy wielkimi literami, czarnym flamastrem. Do czego to doszło, że muszę utapiać smutki w alkoholu? Czy to aby nie już gruba przesada? Przecież jest szczęśliwy, powinienem skakać z radości.

            Wybaczcie, ale kolana mnie bolą, skakać nie będę.

            Byłem radosny, byłem do czasu. Ale ile można patrzeć na zdjęcia zakochanej pary? Ile można wysłuchiwać jak bardzo im razem ze sobą dobrze? Co ja temu na górze zrobiłem, że mnie tak karze? Przecież byłem grzeczny, czasami. Opiekowałem się siostrami jak było trzeba, zmywałem naczynia, chodziłem po zakupy jak mama kazała. A może on jest zwyczajnie przeciwko związkom tej samej płci? Ja naprawdę nie mam pojęcia jaki może być powód, że on mnie tak nienawidzi, żadnego pomysłu na ten temat.

            Spojrzałem na laptopa na którym był otwarty nasz filmik który nagraliśmy jeszcze kiedy nikt nie słyszał o One Direction, kiedy mogliśmy iść zwyczajnie do Tesco i nie przejmować się tym, że będzie nas gonić jakiś rozwścieczony tłum fanek.

            Podczołgałem się pod stolik i włączyłem  _play,_ a chwile po tym usłyszałem w głośnikach jego śmiech i proszenie o zaprzestanie kręcenia.

             _„Louis proszę przestań mnie kręcić, ja nie chce”_

_„Przestań, Harry. To tylko kamera. No uśmiechnij się, proszę”_

_„Weź to cholerstwo, moje włosy nie są ułożone, no zrób to dla mnie Boo Bear”_

_„Przestań wyglądasz uroczo, Harry”_

_„No proszę”_

Zapatrzyłem się przez chwilę na jego proszący wzrok. Był taki niewinny, czemu już go nie widuje? No czemu? Gdzie jest mój nieśmiały Harry, który tylko przy mnie się otwierał? Ona mi go zabrała! Czemu to zrobiła? No dlaczego? Tak ją bawi moje cierpienie? Przecież wiem, że w moich oczach jest widoczny smutek i rozczarowanie. Proszę zabierzcie ode mnie to cierpienie. Dopłacę, sowicie!

_„Weź przestań, chcesz coś powiedzieć potomnym, którzy będą to oglądać za parę lat?”_

_„A to, żeby nigdy nie dawali Ci kamery, bo potrafisz być wybitnie drażniący z tym sprzętem”_

_„Nie przesadzaj. Wiem, że to kochasz.”_

_„Ja tam kocham Ciebie”_

Poczułem jak po moich policzkach lecą łzy. Czemu nie mówił tego szczerze? A co jeśli mówił, a ja wtedy głupi nie zauważyłem tego? Teraz oddałbym wszystko za jedno takie wyznanie. Wszystko co posiadam. Dlaczego nie jest mi dane to wszystko? Czemu muszę cierpieć?

_„Też Cie kocham, Harry. A teraz powiedz coś tak na serio. Pomyśl, że będziemy to jako staruszkowie oglądać. No dalej, Styles”_

_„Myślisz, że będziemy mieli taką możliwość. Oh. Wiesz, że chciałbym oglądać tą taśmę razem z tobą? Myślę, że to byłoby ciekawe. A co chciałbym powiedzieć. Może to, żeby nie bali się robić w życiu tego na co mają ochotę. Wiesz, żeby się nie wstydzili mówienia prawdy, robili to co kochają i nie zwracali uwagi na innych”_

_„To mądre jak na ciebie, Harry!”_

_„Wątpisz w moją mądrość?”_

_„Oczywiście, że nie, Hazza. Ale to urocze i mądre”_

_*zabiera kamerę i kieruje ją na twarz Louisa*_

_„A Ty co chcesz powiedzieć potomnym, Lou?”_

_„Oh. Nie wiem.”_

_„A mnie kazałeś się wysilać”_

_„No dobrze. Chciałbym, żeby nie bali się kochać. Bo miłość może wiele zdziałać. Kochajcie.”_

Zamknąłem z hukiem pokrywę laptopa. Nie mogłem na to wszystko patrzeć, to za dużo na moje i tak już zmaltretowane serce. Nie każ mnie tak, ja nie chce tak żyć. Z tą świadomością, że on jest z nią szczęśliwy. Przecież ja też tu jestem, ja też potrzebuje miłości. Tak wiele wymagam? Chyba nie, proszę.

Ułożyłem się na podłodze patrząc na ciemny sufit. Chciałem, żeby te wszystkie myśli ode mnie odeszły, żeby mnie zostawiły w świętym spokoju. Jak chce dożyć starego wieku, pragnę tego z cały sił, ale on mnie zabija. To co we mnie się kumuluje, te wszystkie uczucia względem niewinnego chłopaka o zielonym spojrzeniu. Dlaczego Bóg mnie tak pokarał?

Znowu czułem jak po moich policzkach lecą łzy. Te przeklęte, przesiąknięte tęsknotą łzy. Nie chciałem, żeby mnie kochał. Chciałem jedynie, żeby ze mną był. Usiadł obok mnie jak kiedyś, nie bojąc się bliskości i zapytał  _Jak się masz, Boo?_ Ale nie zrobi teraz tego. Dlatego, że ona jest najważniejsza. Nikt inny nie jest ważniejszy od jaśnie pani.

Czy ja brzmię jakbym jej nienawidził?

Nienawidzę jej. Szczerze i dogłębnie. Dlaczego, spytacie? Zabrała mi przyjaciela, najlepszego i jedynego przyjaciela. To nie jest fair. Ja jej nie ograbiłem z przyjaźni, a ona to bezczelnie uczyniła. Dlatego jej nienawidzę, bo zabrała mi coś co kocham. Coś na czym mi zależy. Na nikim bardziej niż na Harrym mi nie zależy. Nie ma takiej drugiej osoby, którą tak bym kochał.

Gdzieś w oddali dzwonił mój telefon. Był tak bardzo denerwujący. Nie chce z nikim rozmawiać, jasne?

Nawet gdyby to on dzwonił, nie miałem ochoty z nim gadać. Zranił mnie, nie chce o nim słyszeć, wiem, że jestem żałosny w tym momencie. Ale nie jestem masochistą, nie będę sam siebie ranił słuchając jego głosu.

Nastąpiła cisza. Taka błoga cisza.

Dalej leżałem na zimnej podłodze. W uszach dalej słyszałem jego śmiech, oczami wyobraźni widziałem jego uśmiech. Taki radosny i nie udawany. Oddajcie mi mojego Harry’ego.

Znowu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka.

Zerwałem się z podłogi i podszedłem do urządzenia.  _Hazza dzwoni._

 _\- Louis? –_  odebrałem telefon. Nie odezwałem się. Nie chciałem. – _Louis? Wpadniesz do nas? Jesteśmy wszyscy razem, tylko ciebie brakuje! Haha –_ usłyszałem jego śmiech, mieszający się z jej śmiechem. –  _Tay przestań, proszę to łaskocze. Widzisz Louis? Świetnie się bawimy. Niall polej mi, jeśli możesz. Wbijaj do nas._

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju, błagam.

–  _Co ty gadasz? Louis nie wygłupiaj się i chodź do nas, a nie będziesz tak siedział samotnie._

– Zostaw mnie, masz ją.

–  _Louis nie pierdol farmazonów. Wbijaj. Są twoje ulubione trunki._

– Nie chce. Zostaw mnie w spokoju, pierdol się, Styles…

Czerwony przycisk. Zakończona rozmowa, a on nic nie zrozumiał.


	3. Chapter 3

Próby potrafią być nużące i przerażająco nudne. Siedząc na głośniku i przysłuchując się jak Harry śpiewa swoją kwestię  _Little things_ miałem ochotę czymś rzucić. Nawet mikrofonem który miałem w ręku. Czy to chore? Może i trochę, ale miałem go kurwa dosyć, przez niego stałem się wrakiem człowieka. Mam nadzieje, że jest z siebie dumny. Hah jak zwykle chwalony przez menagera i nauczyciela śpiewu. Tak, tak bijmy mu brawo. Ja mogę wyklaskać marsz pogrzebowy. Ktoś jeszcze chętny?

            – Och dajcie spokój. Nie było, aż tak dobrze. – mruknąłem niby do siebie, ale chciałem, żeby to usłyszał. Wiedziałem, że trafiłem. Harry zawsze był wrażliwy na punkcie opinii innych ludzi, a przede wszystkim tych, którzy byli dla niego ważni. I jak się, Styles, czujesz? Miło? Mam nadzieje, że tak i pragniesz więcej.– Troszkę fałszowałeś w końcówce i nieczysto wszedłeś.

            Widziałem ten wzrok Liama, który mówił, że on umywa ręce. Zayn nie wiedział o co mi chodzi, a Niall? Ten mały blond irlandas mnie przejrzał, wiedział, że robię to, bo chce się odwdzięczyć pięknym za nadobne. Och nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę na widok twojej smutnej twarzy. Ach bo ty nie wiesz. Nie wiesz ile razy ty wywoływałeś smutek na mojej twarzy. Rzeczywiście, to nie jest fair.

            – Lou – poczułem rękę Zayna na swoim ramieniu. Chciał mieć pewność, że zostanę na swoim miejscu i nie dojdzie do rękoczynów. Och nie, Zayn. Ja nie chce go bić, ja chce go podłamać wewnętrznie. Zabić w nim radość, którą on zabił we mnie. Tak niewiele chce.– Daj spokój, starczy.

            Pokręciłem głową. Jak ty nic nie rozumiesz, Zayn. A szkoda, a szkoda. Spojrzałem na Harry’ego. Biedak nie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić. No tak, bo pan Styles już poczuł się na tyle silny, żeby nie myśleć o tym, że ktoś mu może wytknąć błędy. Pewnie spodziewał się każdego tylko nie mnie. Wybacz, Harry. Ja cierpię, ty też pocierpisz.

            – Nie, nie starczy. – mruknąłem. Widziałem ruch po mojej lewej stronie. Niall niebezpiecznie się poruszał, jakby bał się, że zrobię coś nieodpowiedzialnego. Macie mnie za psychopatę? W sumie czuje się jak taki osobnik. Cierpienie za cierpienie. Jesus co będzie jak ja już z tobą skończę? Jak zemszczę się na tyle, że poczuję tą chorą fascynacje, że wbiłem cię w ziemie? Obawiam się, że to nigdy nie nastąpi, więc jej nie poczuje. Wiem, że nie uda mi się ciebie dogłębnie zniszczyć, bo nie darzysz mnie tym samym uczuciem jakim ja ciebie darzę. Przez to możesz mnie ranić najmniejszymi atakami a ja będę to odczuwał jakbym dostał granatem. Prosto w serce.

            – Louis – stanowczy głos Nialla zwrócił moją uwagę. Już nie mogę powiedzieć prawdy, bo wszyscy będą mnie oceniać? Zatrzymywać? To chyba ja wiem, kiedy mam skończyć. Ja się dopiero rozkręcam, do końca mi daleko. – To nie jest miejsce na to, żeby wygłaszać takie teksty. Każdemu może się nie trafić, a wiesz, że Harry ma problemy z gardłem.

            Zaśmiałem się parszywie.

            – To może niech przestanie wydzierać się z Taylor to będzie mógł śpiewać? A może ona chce zmienić twoją skale głosu, Hazz? Na skrzeczącego dziadka? Ciekawa perspektywa, nie uważasz? To będzie hit nadchodzącej trasy. Fanki będą zachwycone.

            Widziałem to. Widziałem! Łzy, łzy w jego szmaragdowych oczach.

            – O co ci chodzi, Louis? Czemu się na mnie wyżywasz? No czemu?! Zrobiłem ci coś? Dla wszystkich dookoła jesteś miły, ale mnie dręczysz.

            Ponownie się zaśmiałem, to wszystko tak bardzo mnie bawiło. Ta jego niewiedza.

            – Chłopaki.

            – Mi o nic. Ale odkąd pojawiła się ta, ta, – zawahałem się, czy powiedzieć to co mi chodziło po głowie. A zresztą raz się żyje.– lafirynda nie masz dla nikogo czasu, a potem dzwonisz nagle i mówisz, że jest impreza. Ale wybacz tam, gdzie ona, to ja nie bywam. Jeszcze się plebsem zarażę!

            – Nie mów tak o niej! Nie masz prawa! Ona mnie rozumie! Ona mnie kocha, a co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? No pytam się, co o tym wiesz? Ile dziewczyn miałeś? Chyba jedną prawdziwą, a druga udawaną. Rzeczywiście masz się pochwalić wiedzą na temat miłości!

            – To teraz po ilości dziewczyn liczy się wiedzę o uczuciach? Skoro tak to musisz być w tym ekspertem!

            Wyprowadzał mnie z równowagi, tak cholernie. Chłopaki się na nas patrzyli i nie wiedzieli co mają powiedzieć. Byli w szoku. A ja właśnie tego oczekiwałem. Harry wyprowadzony z równowagi z podciętymi skrzydłami to idealny cel.

            Louis ty wredoto.

            – Czemu się tak nas uczepiłeś? Zakochałeś się czy co?

            Zapadła niezręczna cisza pośród nas. Spojrzałem na Nialla, który momentalnie zbladł na twarzy. Podejrzewam, że wyglądam podobnie i miałem wytrzeszcz. Skąd on? Nie możliwe. Przecież on nie mógł się niczego domyślić. Co jest?

            – Co ty pierdolisz?

            Oddychałem głęboko. On nie mógł o niczym się dowiedzieć. To by wszystko zawaliło. Ja stałbym się ponownie ofiarą, ja nie chce! Nie dam się, nawet jak coś podejrzewa!

            – Zakochałeś się w niej!

            Wytrzeszczyłem oczy ze zdziwienia i tego jak Harry potrafi być głupi. Ja w niej? W tej desce? Ludzie czy ja jestem aż taki głupi? Dobra Harry też jest deską, ale to inny rodzaj! Nie wytrzymałem i chwile później śmiałem się jak głupi, nie mogłem się opanować. Czułem jak moje wnętrzności wykręcają fikołki z tej niedorzeczności jaką nas zagiął Harry. Brawo temu panu możemy już gratulować.

            – Haha to jest dobre. Nie zakochałem się w niej, mam jeszcze oczy tam gdzie powinienem mieć. Wybacz, ale ty nie dość, że głuchy to jeszcze ślepy. Może psa przewodnika?

            Znowu! Znowu je widzę! Płacze, tak! 0-1 dla mnie, Harold!

            – Po co ci to wszystko, Louis?

            – Żeby zamienić twoje życie w piekło.

            Szepnąłem, rzucając mikrofonem, ruszyłem ku wyjściu.


	4. Chapter 4

Siedziałem sobie w pełnym skupieniu w samochodzie, czekając, aż światło zmieni się na zielone. Wydawało mi się w tej momencie, że to jest najbardziej frustrujące zajęcie jakie mogłem sobie w tym momencie wymyśleć. Moje tęczówki z rządzą mordu w oczach patrzyły na sygnalizacje. Gdzieś po mojej lewej stronie zaczął wibrować mój telefon, dając znać, że dostałem jakieś powiadomienie na pocztę. Spojrzałem na światło, które dalej było czerwone i sięgnąłem po urządzenie. Wpisałem hasło i zobaczyłem link do serwisu  _You Tube,_ zainteresowany kliknąłem na niego i po chwili moim oczom ukazał się filmik o tytule  _Larry– fake or real love?_ Coś we mnie zawrzało. To było sprzeczne zdanie. Ona była prawdziwa, iście prawdziwa. Tylko z mojej strony, on miał ją. Tą szmirowatą, blondowłosą wywłokę. Nadal nie mogłem pojąć, czemu ona się go tak uczepiła. Była jak małe dziecko, które trzeba było doglądać. Czy ona jakaś nieudolna jest? Traktuje go jak jakieś pocieszenie czy coś w ten deseń. A może brak jej inspiracji na nowa płytę? Kolejny związek? No co wy? Jesteście, aż tak ślepi? Może okulistę?

            Wcisnąłem  _play_ i czekałem co się pokarze na ekranie. W tle zaczęła lecieć sonata księżycowa, która oddała nastrój opowieści jaka była zawarta w tym filmiku. Czułem całym sobą, że to nie będzie miłe doznanie. Ale patrzyłem jak na ekranie powoli, jakby ktoś pisał ręcznie, pojawiają się szczere słowa.

_Miłość? Czym ona jest? Jest czymś, co unosi człowieka, podnosi gdy upada._

_Więc czym ma się różnić miłość dwóch ludzi o tej samej płci?_

_Według mnie? Niczym._

_Ich miłość niczym się nie różni. Nie jest niczyim wymysłem._

_Nie jest też bullshit jak czasem ją nazywają._

_Oni się kochają, tak nie patrzą na siebie TYLKO przyjaciele._

            Następnie na ekranie zaczęły się pojawiać fragmenty ze schodów x Factor, amatorskie filmiki z koncertów czy momenty z wywiadów. Nawet nie wiem kiedy w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Proszę nie teraz. Teraz musze być tym o krok przed. Nie mogę znowu się stoczyć i być beksą, która użala się nad własnym losem. Ale też nie byłem wstanie wyłączyć filmiku.

_Oni muszą się ukrywać. Czasem widać jak im trudno._

_Jak chcą pokazać światu kim są, jacy są._

_W byciu homoseksualistą nie ma nic złego, takimi się rodzimy._

_Więc czemu oni nie mogę żyć w prawdzie?_

_Tylko dlaczego całe ich życie zaczyna być jednym wielkim kłamstwem?_

_Nie jestem nimi, ale wiem, że też trudno jest się przyznać jakim się jest._

_Oni nie przyznają się tylko przed sobą, rodziną, przyjaciółmi._

_Przyznają się przed całym światem._

_Dlatego ta miłość jest skazana na cierpienie._

_A czemu tak sądzę? Bo wiem, że nigdy nie zaryzykują._

_Będą żyli w kłamstwie._

**_Bo kłamstwo powtarzane wiele razy staje się prawdą._ **

            Filmik skończył się nagraniem na którym widać uśmiechniętego Hazzę, a zaraz potem łzy z koncertów. Moją uśmiechniętą twarz, a potem zmęczonego życiem. Na koniec pojawiło się jeszcze jedno, najbardziej trafiające.

_Miłość. Krew. Śmierć._

            Może nie było to do wszystkich trefiące zdanie. Jednak do mnie tak. Czułem jak wewnętrznie krwawię z powodu tej miłości. Jak tracę siły, będąc obok niego, a jednocześnie wiedząc, że nigdy nie poczuje tego samego uczucia do mnie co ja do niego. Czy to nie jest jakiś żart?

            Wreszcie pojawiło się zielone światło i mogłem w spokoju ruszyć w stronę mojego apartamentu, który dotąd dzieliłem z Harrym. Teraz rzadko tam bywał, bo większość jego czego czasu pochłaniała ta larwa. A jak już był, to ja starałem się ulatniać jak najszybciej. Tchórz powiecie, ale ja zwyczajnie chciałem unikać jego osoby, bo jakimś cudem otwierał mi się w kieszeni nóż jak widziałem jego uśmiechniętą twarz. Minuta przebywania w jego towarzystwie, a mógłbym zostać posądzony o zabójstwo w biały dzień.

            Tak miałem ochotę go zabić, choćby nawet gołymi rękoma. Czujesz to? Jestem już nieobliczalny, co ta miłość ze mną wyprawia.

            Zaparkowałem przed apartamentowcem. Mój zabójczy umysł wszedł na wyższy level, kiedy zobaczyłem czarnego Range Rovera przede mną. Był w domu. Proszę zacznijcie bić brawa. Pan wielmożny kretyn, książę Kretynolandii Harry Edward Styles jest w swojej posiadłości! Nie mogę, zaraz zejdę przez to! To zbyt wieli zaszczyt!

            Wygramoliłem się ze swojego srebrnego Porsche i udałem do mieszkania. Kiedy moja stopa przekroczyła próg, do moich uszu doszedł, roznoszącego się po całym domu, śmiechu. Jej śmiechu! Co ona tu robi? W naszym domu? Czy to już nie jest przesada? Ja rozumiem, wielka miłość, ale niech mi się chociaż w domu nie panoszą! Zniosę ich w miejscach publicznych, ale bez przesady! Z domu wypierdalać, do cholery.

            Zrobiłem hałas w przedpokoju, a odgłosy ucichły. Chwile później usłyszałem szuranie skarpet po panelach, a moje oczy ujrzały burze loków Hazzy. Uśmiechnął się do mnie i podszedł, żeby mnie przytulić. Warknąłem, przez co zatrzymał się w połowie kroku.

            – Co jest, LouLou?

            – Nie mów tak do mnie, Styles.

            – Coś cię ugryzło? A może to zmęczenie?

            – Zamknij się zwyczajnie, nie mam zamiaru z tobą rozmawiać, jasne? W ogóle co ona tu robi? Nie masz już jej gdzie spraszać? Chociaż w domu mnie nią nie męcz!

            Poczułem na swoim policzku jego zimną dłoń, a potem odrzut w prawo. Uderzył mnie. On mnie uderzył. Tylko dlatego, że wyraziłem swoje zdanie? Ciekawie, Hazza.

            – Nigdy tak o niej nie mów!

            – Będę mówił o niej jak mi się żywnie podoba. – tym razem to ja uderzyłem jego. Jego lico zakryły loki. Nie ukrywam, moje uderzenie było silniejsze niż jego. Będzie miał bardziej widoczny ślad. Ale on już jest wyrobiony w kłamstwach, na pewno jakieś wymyśli. – Wiesz za co to? Za wszystko co mi zrobiłeś! Za każdą łzę, za każdy uśmiech! Nienawidzę cię i doprowadzę do tego, że będziesz mnie błagał, żebym ci ukrócił twoje cierpienie! Zmienię twoje życie w piekło. Wybrukowane będzie twoimi kłamstwami i obietnicami.


	5. Chapter 5

Siedziałem naprzeciwko niego, wbijając swoje zielononiebieskie oczy w jego przenikliwe trawiaste tęczówki. To było coś w rodzaju walki, kto szybciej odwróci wzrok, kto podda się temu drugiemu. Ja nie miałem zamiaru przestać. Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji i nie odwrócę wzroku, nie będę słaby. Twoje niedoczekanie.

            – Jesteś nikim – szepnął w moją stronę, a ja dalej z uporem maniaka wpatrywałem się w jego oczy. Nie mogę się poddać, to nie w moim stylu. Poprawiłem się na krześle, zakładając nogę na nogę. On też nie miał zamiaru opuścić wzroku, uparty osioł. Jego tęczówki przewiercały mi mózg, jakby chciał się dowiedzieć co jest w nim ukryte, jakie myśli po nich się pałętają. Jaki jest ich cel, ukryty temat.

            – Och doprawdy? – spytałem lekceważącym tonem, poprawiając materiał na moich spodniach. On jedynie pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i przeniósł wzrok na plik papierów na stoliku. Ha! Odwrócił wzrok! Zawsze w to wygrywałem. Nie bojąc się o to czy patrzy na mnie czy nie, zacząłem się bawić palcami. Strasznie mnie irytował swoją osobą, za kogo on się ma? Hm? Nie lubię przesadnie pewnych siebie, no może oprócz mnie. Siebie takiego kocham. Być chujem ponad wszystko i do tego ta pewność. I love it.

            – Tak, nikim, kompletnie – mruknął sięgając po arkusz jakiś notatek. Po co mu te karteczki? Będzie zapisywał jakieś niemrawe wspomnienia ze swojego życia? Huh pewnie za ciekawe to, to nie będzie. Chociaż… jakby wydał książkę, to kupiłbym i zaczął się załamywać tym co tam by było. – Ciekawe czy jakbyś odszedł to ktoś by się przejął. Mogę się założyć, że nawet by nie płakali.

            Mimowolnie moje usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, a zaraz po tym po pokoju można było usłyszeć śmiech wariata. Naprawdę mnie rozbawił tym swoją nieudolną próbą zachwiania mną u podstaw psychiki. Co za idiota.

            – Nie przeczę, za takim chujem nikt by nie tęsknił, ale mam nadzieje, że chociaż kupicie róże. Oby nie czerwone, wiecie, że nie lubię. Ale białe to co innego. Bardziej by pasowały do mahoniowej trumny, nie uważasz? Odróżniały by się.

            Pokręcił z politowaniem głową na moją wypowiedź. Tak, brawo dla ciebie Louis! 1-0 dla mnie, frajerze! W myślach odtańczyłem dziki taniec, a on w tym czasie przeglądał dalej swoje papierki. Iście interesujące zajęcie. Jeśli tak ma to wszystko wyglądać to ja się wypisuje, słyszy ktoś? REZYGNUJĘ! Zanudzę się tu na śmierć.

            – Jesteś głupi.

            – Schlebiasz mi, naprawdę – zacząłem się przyglądać skrupulatnie swoim paznokciom, co jakiś czas chuchając na nie. Yay czuje się jak panienka w tym momencie, ale co tam. Przeniosłem wzrok na niego ponownie. Przyglądał się mi z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, a prawa ręka trzymała czarny długopis, który chwilę później zaczął jeździć po papierze. Mam coś na twarzy, że musi coś zapisywać? Mógłby mi powiedzieć, a nie bawić się w Monka. Debil kompletny.

            – Czy ty się w ogóle przejmujesz tym co mówię? Pytam się grzecznie, Tomlinson.

            Uśmiechnąłem się kpiąco w jego stronę. Powinien zacząć myśleć.

            – Oczywiście, że się nie przejmuję. Bo niby po co? Po co sobie zaprzątać głowę twoją osobą, hm? Strata czasu, baby.

            Mogę się założyć, że gdyby to była kreskówka to teraz by z jego uszu zaczęła się toczyć para i dałoby się słyszeć charakterystyczny dźwięk piszczenia lokomotywy. Mogę się założyć, kto chce? Ale o honor, nie bądźmy sknerusami.

            – Z takim podejściem do życia chcesz cokolwiek osiągnąć?

            – Już osiągnąłem, nie uważasz?

            – Tak owszem, dno. Osiągnąłeś dno i sto metrów mułu, Tomlinson.

            Coś mnie zakuło chwilowo w okolicach serca. Dosłownie na milisekundę. Na dłużej nie mogłem sobie pozwolić. To by zburzyło mój idealny świat, który sobie misternie poukładałem ostatnimi czasy. Nie dam ci tego zrobić! Nie będziesz mną rządził!

            – Nie wiesz tego! Nic o mnie nie wiesz!

            – Naprawdę tak sądzisz, Louis? – spojrzał na mnie tymi przenikliwymi zielonymi oczami. Nie, nie teraz do cholery!

            – TAK! Nic o mnie nie wiesz, masz tylko jakieś chore wyobrażenie na mój temat. Nie wiesz jakie mam myśli, co mnie nawiedza w snach! Tylko się mądrzysz trzy razy w tygodniu, patrząc w te swoje kartki, masz tam mój życiorys napisany czy jak?

            Uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie. No tak! On tylko na to czekał, aż wyprowadzi mnie z równowagi, a ja dałem się podejść jak jakieś jagnie. Cholera.

            – Widzę, że uczysz się, Tomlinson. Słuchaj, gdybyś nie miał problemów to mnie tu by nie było. Nie kazaliby ci tu przyjść. A jednak był powód dla którego się tu znalazłeś, Tomlinson.

            Potrząsnąłem głową jakby to miało w czymkolwiek pomóc. Zajebiście, dopiął swego. Tego swojego jebanego celu. Złamał mnie, sprawił, że upadłem z trzaskiem na zimną podłogę moich uczuć. Pewnie teraz jest z siebie zadowolony, puszy się jak paw, a co.

            – Nienawidzę tego w czym żyje.

            – Sam do tego doprowadziłeś. Na dziś terapia skończona, Tomlinson.

            – Nie ja do tego doprowadziłem tylko on. To Styles jest powodem tego wszystkiego, nie ja! Odpierdolcie się ode mnie raz na zawsze. 


	6. Chapter 6

_[{Make me wanna die}](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txBfhpm1jI0) _

 Duszę się zbyt ciężkim powietrzem. Nie ma cię przy mnie kiedy powinieneś być. Bo powinieneś tu być, powstrzymywać mnie przed robieniem głupot. Ale ty wybrałeś własną drogę, beze mnie. Zostawiłeś samego bez zabezpieczenia na życie. Co chciałeś tym osiągnąć? Miałeś ku temu jakiś ukryty cel, pytam się? Chciałeś patrzeć, przyglądać się temu jak upadam z każdym możliwym dniem bez ciebie? Jak usycham bez potrzebnego mi niebywale powietrza? Przecież ty nim byłeś. Byłeś tak długo, mogłem cię czuć całym sobą na tyle na ile pozwalały mi granice przyjaźni, która w pewnym momencie zaczęła się z mojej strony przeradzać się w miłość, która to wszystko rozwaliła w drobny mak.

 Teraz siedzę w łazience i nie jest strasznie duszno. Duszę się faktem, że zaraz moje uda zaczną krwawić tak, że na podłodze pojawią się stróżki krwi, która pokarze jak bardzo mi źle bez ciebie. Pokarze drogę do bycia szczęśliwym w moim mniemaniu. Poczuję w końcu ulgę, tę cholerną ulgę, bo już dłużej nie mogę. Nie mogę dłużej bez ciebie. Jesteś tak cholernie blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko, że czuję się jak ryba, która dusi się na powierzchni. W tym momencie chciałbym nie żyć.

 Bo nigdy nie będę wystarczająco dobry. Nie tak jak ona.

 Patrzę w swoje odbicie, które pokazuje załamanego człowieka, który nie jest wstanie sobie poradzić z życiem, że go już dawno przerosło, że to dla niego za dużo. Ale jest już za późno. Bo ile można udawać, że wszystko jest idealnie i perfekcyjnie, kiedy rozpierdala cię od środka z każdym możliwym krokiem ku wieczności?

 Sięgam po nią. Jest taka niepozorna. Mała, a jaka skuteczna. Przecież nic się nie stanie, będzie przez chwile tylko bolało, potem już tego czuć nie będę. Ulży mi, przecież tego chce. Chcę w końcu uciec od tego co mnie spotkało. Co mnie dotyka każdego dnia, od twojego uśmiechu, który mnie zabija skuteczniej niż niejedna żyletka czy pudełko tabletek nasennych. Jestem iście ciekawy czy jesteś tego wszystkiego świadomy.

 Sprawiasz, że chcę umrzeć.

 Patrzę jeszcze raz w swoje zmizerniałe i martwe od miłości oczy. Następnie mój wzrok wędruje do ostrego przedmiotu. Obracam nim w dłoniach, czując jak moje ciało spowija paraliż. Ten nieprzyjemny, który zaraz odejdzie, kiedy tylko metal spotka się z moim ciałem. Jeszcze tylko chwila, malutka chwila i będzie wszystko dobrze. Bo inaczej przecież nie może być, prawda?

 Odwracam się od lustra, podchodzę do wanny, siadam w niej. Nie obawiaj się, nie ma w niej wody, nie będzie aż tak spektakularnie. Przysuwam sobie do oczu metalową przyjaciółkę. Jest taka mała, a tyle rzeczy, tyle problemów może ode mnie zabrać. Przecież to tylko moment, a wszystko ujdzie ze mnie. Będę czuł się wolny, całkowicie.

 Będąc w samych bokserkach i luźnym podkoszulku kładę na udzie żyletkę. Przyglądam się jej uważnie, by chwilę później przejechać po raz pierwszy po skórze. Nie boli, zdecydowanie się do tego bólu przyzwyczaiłem, o ile to możliwe. Metal przecina skórę tam gdzie jeszcze jest ona, a nie tylko stare, zaschnięte rany po poprzednich utratach kontroli. Gdyby ktoś teraz to zobaczył, powiedziałby, że jestem nienormalny. Ale ja się tak nie czuje. Jest dobrze.

 Żyletka przecina skórę w innym miejscu. Przeciągam ją tak, że tworzy czerwony ślad od wewnętrznej stornie uda po zewnętrzną. Wygląda trochę jak obręcz. Nie no, pół obręcz. Jestem psychiczny.

 Gdybyś mnie teraz znalazł to co byś zrobił? Mogę się założyć, że nic. Stałbyś w drzwiach i tylko patrzył. Byś patrzył jak z moich ud leci krew. Tak cenna i potrzebna krew.

 Ponowne cięcie zdobi moją skórę w tym momencie. Czuje jak po moich policzkach lecą gorzkie łzy. Nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi na to, że płaczę. Nie miałem tego robić, więc czemu ich nie powstrzymuje? Powoli skapują na moje uda, powodując, że rany zaczynają szczypać. Tak cholernie. Ale to dobrze. Dla tego bólu, tego przyjemnego bólu to zrobiłem. Tak, właśnie. Ponowne cięcie, zdecydowanie głębsze. Szkarłatna ciecz tworzy ścieżkę po udzie, skapując do wanny. Patrzę na wzory jakie tworzy na moich udach. To jest pewnego rodzaju sztuka. Krwawa sztuka.

 Bo nie chciałeś mnie kochać.

 Mocniej przyciskam żyletkę do uda, czując właściwy ból. To jest coś w rodzaju ekstazy bólu. Ten kto nigdy nie robił tego, nie wie, że to pomaga, ale jednocześnie uzależnia. Ból uzależnia. Tak jak papierosy, alkohol czy sex.

 Jedna z licznych łez skapnęła na tę największą ranę, krew połączyła się ze słonym płynem. Zawyłem z bólu. Bólu pełnego miłości do ciebie, Styles. Cieszę się, że nie ma nikogo tutaj ze mną, nie znajdzie mnie nikt w tym stanie, ty mnie nie znajdziesz. Nie zobaczysz do jakiego stanu doprowadzasz mnie i moje ciało wraz z duszą pełną bólu, miłości i nienawiści do ciebie.

 Odrzucam żyletkę od siebie i powoli wstaje z wanny. Puszczam wodę, aby krew zniknęła w otchłaniach. Moczę jeszcze rękę i przecieram nią usypane ranami uda. Szczypie, ale to dobrze. Bardzo dobrze.

 Wychodzę i ponownie patrzę na swoją twarz. Jest jakby inna, ale jednocześnie taka sama. Człowieka, który został zniszczony przez miłość, życie. Rozglądam się po łazience szukając wzrokiem czarnych dresów. Kiedy je dostrzegam, idę w ich kierunku. Czuje jak rany, które się zasklepiają zaczynają rwać, przez co utykam. Kiedy moje ręce dotykają materiału, czuje pewnego rodzaju ulgę, dziką radość. Wsuwam je na nogi. W miejscach, które spotkały się dziś z metalem czuje ponowne szczypanie. Ale sam tego chciałem. Pomogło mi to ulżyć.

 Biorę ponownie żyletkę do rąk, przemywam ją lekko i chowam do szafki nad umywalką. Wychodzę do pokoju. Czuje się w wolny, jakby ktoś zabrał mi z ramion jakiś ciężar. Mogę wreszcie oddychać czystym powietrzem.

 Słyszę jak w czeluściach mojego pokoju dzwoni telefon. Podchodzę do niego i spoglądam na wyświetlacz. Znowu on. Znowu mnie nęka jak koszmar w nocy. Biorę telefon do rąk i rzucam nim w ścianę. W pokoju wreszcie zaczyna panować cisza. Tak pomocna i kochana.

 Ale nadal sprawiasz, że chcę umrzeć.


	7. Chapter 7

Jesteś moją katastrofą wiesz? Nie jest to miłe, Styles, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy wiem, że nic między nami nie zajdzie. To zajebiście frustrujące i nie dające możliwości logicznego myślenia. Czy jesteś z siebie zadowolony, że siedzę przed tobą na tej cholernej scenie i marzę tylko o tym, żeby podejść do ciebie, przyciągnąć do siebie i zmiażdżyć swoimi ustami twoje? Cieszę się, że nie czytasz moich myśli. Naprawdę się z tego powodu cieszę. Przecież inaczej byłbym skończony, bo byłbym prawda? A może nie?

            Oh Tomlinson, nie bądź głupi.

            Czuję jak twoje oczy przebiegają po moim ciele. Tworzysz własną ścieżkę od kącika moich oczu na zwężeniu nogawek. Palisz, palisz swoimi zielonymi ślepiami, wiesz? Cóż ja ci uczyniłem, że mnie tak torturujesz? Błagam oświeć mnie.

            Wykonujesz dziwny ruch w powietrzu. Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Dziś jesteś wyjątkowo tajemniczy, taki tajemniczy, że aż pociągający na swój chory sposób. Podchodzisz do mnie i stajesz tuż za moimi plecami. Jestem ciekawy czy wyczuwasz ten mini atak serca, przyspieszony szum krwi i elektryczność jaką jestem naładowany. Twoje dłonie lądują na moich barkach.

            Boże za co mnie tak każesz?

            Przesuwasz nimi delikatnie od szyi po krańce barków. Chcesz mnie zabić prawda? Ty coś wiesz, śmierdzący szczurze lądowy. Pewnie ci farbowany blondyn powiedział o moich uczuciach? Tak to na pewno on. Trzymaj się Horanisko, bo wujek Tommo jest zły! A ty dalej, wolną masujesz moje ramiona. Ja wiem, ja wszystko wiem, ale proszę ocal mnie od mentalnego upadku i zabierz swoje dłonie z mojego ciała. Błagam. Ja nie wytrzymam.

            Po tym jak niedawno straciłem nad sobą kontrolę, nie jestem wstanie okazywać tej nienawiści do niego. Nie potrafię, to zdecydowanie nie fair. Ja miałem zmienić jego życie w piekło, a tym razem to on zamienił w pył i popiół moje. O Jesusie, błagam zabierz go ode mnie, nie wytrzymam.

            Czuję jak się schylasz, a twoje usta są tuż przy moim uchu. Mogę się założyć, że czujesz rosnącą temperaturę mojego ciała. Jestem cholernie tego pewien. Po mojej szyi wędruje twój miętowo-czekoladowy oddech. Jesteś uzależniający Styles. Jak sex, alkohol czy ból.

            Wyjmujesz z mojego ucha odsłuch, a tym samym na mojej małżowinie usznej czuje twój cudowny oddech. Jesus, co się ze mną dzieje. Stop. On ma dziewczynę, sztuczną co prawda, ale dziewczynę.

            – Cały czas mnie obserwujesz, Loueh – niech szlag trafi twój niski, chrapliwy głos. Idź do diabła z takim głosem, może da ci audycje w jakimś radiu. Tak, to jest myśl.

            – Mam oczy, robię z nich użytek, a co nie wolno mi? – tak jest, nie daj mu się sprowokować, Tomlinson. Nic nie wyciągniesz ze mnie, Styles.

            – Jak zwykle kąśliwe uwagi, co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje, mój drogi _przyjacielu?_ – ups. Nie, czy ja czuje właśnie łzy pod oczami? Nie to pewnie jakaś imitacja. Nie mogę się rozpłakać przy nim, to zaważy na mojej dumie, do cholery. Ale czemu dajesz taki nacisk na tego  _przyjaciela?_ Gdybyś nim był zauważył byś wszystko, dosłownie. To co wypowiedziane i to co nie domówione. Idź stąd, Styles. Nie chcę, żebyś to widział. Idź.

            Wstaję szybko z wzmacniacza i ruszam za kulisy, aby tam o mało się nie przewrócić o własne nogi. Kiedy udaje mi się jakoś wyjść na korytarz, zjeżdżam po ścianie na wskutek tego wszystkiego. To za dużo. Wszystko mnie przytłacza, to takie, takie złe! Ja nie chce żyć.

            Układam głowę na kolanach, klnąc w duchu. Po co mu to było? To jakaś gra? Szkoda, że nie znam zasad, chętnie bym się pobawił. Czuję jak po moich policzkach zaczynają lecieć łzy, boże czemu? Nie wycieram ich, nie chce, nie umiem, nie mam siły na to. Czemu mnie każesz, no czemu? W oddali słyszę odgłosy stukotu twoich butów, proszę nie. Nie teraz, nie w takim stanie.

            Moje ciało ogarnia panika, przerażenie i chęć zapadnięcia się pod ziemie. Stajesz w wejściu na sale i rozglądasz się za mną, ale kiedy twoje oczy spotykają się z moimi, zamierasz. Ewidentnie zamierasz. Nie poruszasz się. Nie wiem czy ci się nie chce, nie umiesz czy nie masz na to siły. Ja nic nie wiem w tym momencie, Harry. Nie. Wiem jedno, nie chce, żebyś tu był. Nie chce tego, a jednocześnie cholernie pragnę, abyś mnie zagarnął w ramiona i tulił do końca świata i jeden dzień dłużej. Rozpaczliwie tego pragnę, ale nie wypowiem tego na głos, nie ma takiej opcji.

            Ruszasz się, ale ja mam wrażenie, ze dalej stoisz w miejscu. Boże co się ze mną dzieje. Mam omamy. Ale za to jakie realistyczne. Czy ty mnie właśnie przytulasz? Chryste, mój świat się rozpada. Czuję twoją wodę perfumowaną. _Bleu de Chanel._ I ty, twój zapach mnie uspakaja. Boże jak ty na mnie działasz. Mam niebywałą ochotę cię zabić, ale teraz. Teraz kiedy trzymasz mnie w ramionach po raz pierwszy od tak dawna, mam tylko na to chęć. Moje marzenie na tę jedną chwilę jest proste.

 _– Nie puszczaj mnie –_ nawet nie wiem kiedy te słowa opuszczają moje usta, ale czuję, jak twoje ramiona mocniej mnie oplatają. Nie ważne, że siedzimy na zimnej podłodze, nie ważne jest to, że może ktoś nas tutaj zobaczyć. Ważne jest to, że jesteś teraz obok mnie. Że tulisz mnie do swej piersi tak całkowicie niewinnie. Czy wiesz jak bardzo tego pragnąłem, odkąd jesteś z nią? _Zajebiście bardzo._

            – Nie puszczę, nigdy – składasz delikatny pocałunek na moich włosach, a potem na czole. Boże, czy ty mnie całujesz? Czy ja już mam bardzo zaawansowane omamy? Ale… nie mogłem sobie przyśnić tych niesamowicie delikatnych ust. Jezu robi mi się gorąco. Podnoszę głowę tak, że widzę twoje oblicze. Boże jesteś taki piękny, Harry. Tak niesamowicie piękny. Mój chodzący ideał. Patrzysz na mnie smutnym spojrzeniem, boże to tak boli. Patrzę w twoje zielone, wilgotne od łez oczy. Czy mi się wydaje, czy twoja twarz zbliża się do mojej? To się dzieje naprawdę? Nawet nie jestem do końca pewny, kiedy twoje usta lądują na moich. Nie czuję czasu, Jesusie. To się nie dzieje. Niech mnie ktoś uszczypnie. Proszę, błagam, no! Twoje usta są takie miękkie. Nawet w moich najpiękniejszych snach tak sobie ich nie wyobrażałem. Boże, mogę już umrzeć? To wszystko jest zbyt piękne, aby było prawdziwe. Ale tu jesteś, mogę cię dotknąć, co z resztą robię. To jest takie cudowne.

            – Harry…

            Zatykasz mi usta kolejnym pocałunkiem, to nie jest gra, boże to nie jest gra!

            – Mógłbym to robić codziennie – szepczesz, ponownie mnie całując. Ach ja też, Harry, ja też.


	8. Chapter 8

[ _{music}_ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyl3HS1xHlo)

 

Śpisz. Śpisz, ale wyglądasz przy tym jak anioł tylko bark ci skrzydeł. Wyglądasz pięknie, wiesz o tym? Mam nadzieję, że jesteś tego świadomy. Nie chcę abyś się zmieniał, bo dla mnie jesteś idealny, zawsze byłeś. Nie wiem czemu nie uważasz się za chodzący ideał, Harry. Powinieneś wiedzieć takie rzeczy, ułatwiłby to wiele rzeczy, naprawdę. Powiem ci jakim jesteś ideałem, kiedy już się obudzisz, a twoje oczy spojrzą na mnie z tą intensywnością jaką patrzą od kilku dni prosto w moje, niezbyt ładne, niebieskoszare oczy.

            Kiedy budzisz się rano, jesteś jak małe dziecko. Spoglądasz na wszystko dookoła siebie i poznajesz na nowo każdy element. To jest niebywale urocze, takie niewinne, dziecięce. Ach twoje włosy również dodają ci wtedy uroku. Masz je powykrzywiane we wszystkie możliwe strony, taki uroczy nieład. Ale ja kocham ten nieład, wiesz o tym? Mam taką nadzieję. W sumie na tej planecie każdy kocha twoją fryzurę. Chyba powinienem być zazdrosny o to, nie uważasz? Jeśli powinienem, powiedz mi. Będzie łatwej.

            Poprawiam kołdrę, która jakiś cudem zleciała do połowy za łóżko. Kiedy biały puch jest znowu na mnie, wracam do obserwowania twojego oblicza. Cieszę się, że jesteś takim śpiochem i mogę cię bezkarnie obserwować. Przynajmniej nie peszę się i nie czerwienię, bo twoje oczy nie torują drogi po moim ciele.

            Sięgam do komódki po kubek z kotem, twój ulubiony swoją drogą. Nie parzy, to dobrze. Lubię  _zimną kawę._ A ty jej nie znosisz. Nie znosisz zapachu parzonej kawy, nawet tej w  _Starbucksie,_ wolisz herbatę. To na swój dziwny sposób urocze. W sumie ty jesteś cały uroczy, więc co się dziwić. Oplatam placami kubek z  _zimną kawą_ i dalej ci się przyglądam.

            Twoje usta są lekko rozchylone, a włosy opadły ci na czoło. Naprawdę wyglądasz jak małe dziecko, które za chwile ma być zbudzone przez mamę magicznymi słowami  _Śniadanie na stole._ Ech niestety nie ma tutaj żadnej mamy, ani śniadania. Wybacz, ja i moje zdolności kulinarne. Sam wiesz czym to grozi, prawda? Twój oddech jest miarowy, taki niebywale spokojny. Lubię cię takiego spokojnego, naprawdę lubię.

            Moczę usta w  _zimnej kawie,_ uśmiechając się przy tym. Wiem doskonale, że zaraz twoje oczy się otworzą i wbijesz we mnie te intensywnie zielone oczy, które już dawno mnie zahipnotyzowały. Czarujesz, Harry. To niesprawiedliwe.

            Ponownie poprawiam się na łóżku. Obserwuję cię dalej z tym samym uśmiechem i kubkiem w dłoniach. Mam już tę cholerną ochotę, abyś się obudził, wiesz? Żebyś znowu powiedział sennym głosem, że piję zimną kawę i ci się przyglądam. Przejrzałeś mnie już drugiego dnia. Wybacz, że dalej nie mogę pojąć tego coś się parę dni temu wydarzyło. To dla mnie takie inne, dziwne, nieznane i nieoczekiwane. Boże jestem szczęśliwy, Harry, tak bardzo szczęśliwy. Nie opuścisz mnie, prawda? Powiedz, że nie. Obiecaj. Błagam.

            Odkładam kubek na komódkę i czekam. Ja cię kocham a ty śpisz. Chyba był taki film, prawda? Ale teraz to nieważne.

            Na twoje przystojne oblicze wchodzi piękny, poranny uśmiech. Budzisz się. Zaraz zobaczę twoje śliczne oczy, które będą pochłaniać moją osobę od placów zagrzebanych w pościeli do koniuszków moich kasztanowych włosów. Lubię ten twój palący wzrok, naprawdę lubię. Jest niesamowity. Kocham go.

            Mruczysz coś pod nosem, a twoja ręka wędruje po powierzchni materaca. Kiedy natrafia na moje udo, uśmiechasz się szerzej. Wiesz, że jestem. To cię raduje. Och mnie też cieszy twoja obecność, Harry. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo. A może wyobrażasz? Nie wiem, chyba musze się ciebie o to spytać. Ale nie teraz.

            Twoje palce delikatnie masują moją skórę odzianą tylko w spodnie od piżamy w marchewki. To dziecinne, wiem, ale je lubię. Uśmiechasz się jeszcze raz, ale tym razem otwierasz oczy. Ta zaspana zieleń jest niebywale piękna w poświacie słonecznego słońca, które sączy się przez okno. Jesteś tak perfekcyjnie piękny w tej pozycji. Taki perfekcyjnie mój. Tylko  _mój._

            – Dzień dobry,  _śpiąca królewno_ – szepczę do ciebie, posyłając jednocześnie mój najlepszy uśmiech. Twoje oczy leniwie przesuwają się w moim kierunku, a kiedy spotykają się z moimi tęczówkami, zapominam jak się oddycha. To nie fair, że zawsze tak reaguję. Cóż, moje ciało chyba jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaiło się do tego widoku.  _Porannego Harry’ego_ w moim łóżku. Uśmiechasz się szerzej i ciągniesz mnie za dłoń. Tym samym ląduję na miękkich poduszkach, patrząc na ciebie z dołu.

            – Cześć,  _obserwatorze_ – mruczysz pod nosem, trącając mnie nim. Uśmiecham się delikatnie na ten gest. Jest taki niebywale delikatny. Jeśli takimi gestami będziesz mi wyznawał swoje  _uczucie_ to ja mogę doświadczać tego zawszę, Harreh.

            Jesteś taki rozpromieniony. Taki  _mój._  Opierasz się na łokciach, a twoja twarz jest niebywale blisko. Czuję twój poranny zapach. Zwietrzałe perfumy od Chanel i słodkawy zapach twojego ciała. Jest taki subtelny, idealny dla mojego węchu. Czuję się potrzebny, kiedy jesteś blisko mnie, wiesz? Mam wtedy ochotę żyć. Bo mam dla kogo.

            Nawet nie wiem w jakim momencie moich rozmyślań twoje usta subtelnie smakują moich warg. Składasz delikatne, lekkie jak piórko pocałunki, a ja się rozpływam wewnątrz. Chyba nie jesteś świadomy co ze mną robisz takimi gestami.

            – Smakujesz  _kawą_  jak co dzień – mruczysz przy moich wargach. Uśmiecham się delikatnie, a ty ponownie mnie całujesz. To takie niesamowite. Nie wierzę w to, że jesteś przy mnie, że śpisz ze mną w jednym łóżku, dzielisz tę samą pościel. Że każdego nowego dnia budzę się przy tobie, a kiedy się on kończy, zasypiam przy tobie. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że tamta próba zmieniła wszystko. Mój cały światopogląd.

            Wplatam delikatnie palce w twoje, rozrzucone we wszystkie możliwe strony, włosy. Czuję ich miękkość pod opuszkami palców, są jak mały kotek, takie puszyste. Pogłębiasz nieznacznie pocałunek, a ja odnajduję w nim niezliczoną ilość uczuć i obietnic. Właśnie tego mi potrzeba. Zapewnienia, że każdego następnego dnia będę się budził przy twoim boku i zasypiał wtulony w twój bok. Chcę tylko tego, niczego innego. Chcę tylko  _ciebie._

Twoje usta ostatni raz dotykają moich, aby chwilę później twoja głowa mogła się położyć na mojej klatce piersiowej. Wiem, że teraz wsłuchujesz się w przyspieszone bicie serca. Zawsze tak robisz, a moja ręka dalej w twoich włosach. Piękny obrazek, przyznaj mi to Harry.

            – Mógłbym się już tak zawsze budzić i zasypiać – szepczesz w moją skórę, aby chwilę później pocałować ją. Czy ja dobrze słyszę Harry?

            – Ja też, Harreh. Chciałbym zawsze zasypiać i budzić się przy twoim boku.


	9. Chapter 9

[{Nothing like us}](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrL7NiiQTHI)

Pierwsza kłótnia. Pierwsze słowa, które mnie tak niesamowicie dotknęły wypowiedziane przez ciebie, kochanie. Przecież tak nie myślisz, ja wiem, że tak nie jest. Czuję to, rozumiesz? Wiem, że tak. Proszę nie krzycz na mnie, kochanie. To boli, tak bardzo boli. Rozrywasz moją duszę, czuję jak rozrywa się jej powłoka. Ten dźwięk przypomina rwanie stali, jest nie do zniesienia. Miałeś mnie ratować przed upadkiem, a nie powodować, że spadam coraz niżej. Proszę, wyciągnij do mnie rękę, Harry.

            Twój wzrok jest taki zły, nie wiem dlaczego. Oczy masz jakby za kurtyną złości i żalu. Ja nie chciałem, cokolwiek zrobiłem. Przepraszam cię za to, naprawdę nie chciałem. To wydarzyło się pewnie przypadkowo. Wiesz, że ja nie robię teraz już nic co miałoby cię zranić. Błagam, Harry, powiedz mi co się dzieje. Nie chcę widzieć twojego złego wzroku, on boli, tak bardzo boli, Harry.

            Czuję jak moje kości stają się cięższe, kiedy kolana uginają się pod ich wagą. Upadam, z hukiem mentalnym, na podłogę rozrywany przez płacz. Nie wiem co zrobiłem, nie wiem jak mam ci powiedzieć, że nie chciałem. Harry wybacz mi, cokolwiek powiedziałem, wiesz, że nie chciałem. Na pewno to wiesz, znasz mnie, nie chcę twojej krzywdy.

            Patrzę na ciebie zza kurtyny łez jaka się utworzyła pod moimi powiekami. Nie rusza cię to, dlaczego nie reagujesz? Czemu nie reagujesz na to jak upadam przez natłok myśli, Harry, wytłumacz mi to, błagam. Twój wyraz twarzy nie zmienia się, kiedy wydaję z siebie głośny szloch, który można nawet z słuchawkami na uszach usłyszeć. Harry, uratuj mnie, błagam.

            Powiedz cokolwiek, chcę wiedzieć co źle zrobiłem, chcę to naprawić, wiesz, że tego właśnie chcę. Daj mi szanse na wyjaśnienie. Wiesz, że wyjaśnię ci wszystko idealnie, tylko błagam, powiedz mi co złego zrobiłem. Przecież byliśmy idealni, Harry.

            Czuję jak zapadam się pod natłokiem nowych doświadczeń, proszę, uratuj mnie od nieistnienia, Harry. Patrzę na ciebie z niemą prośbą. Odczytujesz ją bezbłędnie. Chwilę później mogę czuć twój słodkawy zapach pomieszany z piżmem. Jesteś moim kołem ratunkowym, ale nawet nie masz o tym chyba pojęcia. Boże, Harry, ratujesz mnie w każdej sekundzie.

            – Nie kłóćmy się, błagam – szepczę w twoje ramię, kiedy próbujesz uspokoić moje drżenie. Jesteś teraz taki mój mały, zielonooki Harry. Kiedy zaczynam bardziej i mocniej płakać wydajesz się taki zagubiony, nie wiesz co się dzieję, więc przytulasz mnie szczelniej. Tak, właśnie tego mi potrzeba. Twojego mocnego uścisku, który spowoduje, że poczuję ziarnko bezpieczeństwa i będę mógł w spokoju przeżyć kolejne minuty mojego życia.

            – Nie chciałem na ciebie tak naskoczyć, wybacz mi, Louis – szepczesz, a w twoim głosie słyszę nutę drżenia, która zwiastuje to, że zaczynasz płakać. Boże, Harry, nie płacz, nie lubię jak twoje zielone oczy są chowane za wachlarzem krystalicznych łez. Odsuwam się od ciebie delikatnie, a dłonie kładę na bladych policzkach.

            Patrzę na ciebie z wybaczeniem w oczach. Wiesz, już dobrze wiesz, że ci wybaczyłem, bo ja nie umiem się na ciebie gniewać, nawet jeżeli na mnie nakrzyczałeś. Za bardzo cię kocham, aby się gniewać. Jednak nie lubię, kiedy płaczesz. Ba wręcz nienawidzę kiedy spływają po twoim obliczu te słone krople.

            Dotykam ustami miejsc, gdzie przed sekundą były twoje łzy. Pod fakturą moich warg czuję twoją chłodną skórę i to jak się trzęsiesz. Targają tobą drgawki, spowodowane płaczem, ale proszę, Harry, nie płacz, nie ma takiego. Scałowuje twoje krystaliczne łzy, nie chcę, żeby jeszcze płynęły. Nie wyglądasz tak ładnie jak jesteś czerwony od płaczu, Harreh. Toruję ścieżkę, leczących złamane serce, pocałunków po twojej twarzy. Mam nadzieję, że to co robię jest wystarczające.

            Kiedy docieram pocałunkami do twoim ust niemalże czuję twój strach i obawę. Nie bój się, kochanie. Przecież cię kocham ponad życie. Żyję i oddycham dla ciebie, chłonąc twoją bliskość i miłość. Dziękuję, że jesteś przy mnie, kochanie. Całuję delikatnie twoje usta, chcąc być bliżej i bardziej móc cię poczuć. Tak całkowicie i bez żadnych barier. Nie chcę żadnych barier. Nie chcę.

            Popycham cię do tyłu, a twoje loki rozpraszają się wokół twojej głowy. Wyglądasz jak anioł, który zszedł na ziemię, aby mnie uwieźć. Boże, jesteś taki idealny. W każdym najmniejszym calu, twoja perfekcja mnie przytłacza. Jesteś piękny, Harry, zapamiętaj to.

            Obdarzasz mnie tym swoim porażającym uśmiechem. Chyba nie masz bladego pojęcia jak to na mnie działa. Wiem, że nie masz takich informacji na mój temat, ale śmiało możesz się domyślać. Rozpalasz mnie, Harry.

            Ląduję nad tobą w taki sposób, że nasze klatki się spotykają. Czuję twój przyspieszony oddech na mojej skórze, widzę twój wygłodniały wzrok. Pragniesz mnie tu i teraz, wiem to. Aby uspokoić twoje rządze, składam na twoich pełnych ustach lekki jak piórko pocałunek. Uśmiecham się do siebie, kiedy twoje usta łapią moją dolną wargę. To jest gorące, Harry.

            Twoje pocałunki stają coraz bardziej łapczywe, czuję twoje rozpalenie. Chcesz mnie, pragniesz mnie, kochasz mnie. Proszę, całuj mnie do końca życia, pragnę tego jak niczego innego. Twoje pocałunki sprawiają, że mam ochotę skoczyć z krawędzi przyjemności. Jesteś taki idealny w tym co robisz, sprawiasz, że lecę niczym ptak. Czuję się wolny. Dzięki tobie, mogę taki być. Dziękuję ci za to wszystko, Harry.

            Tworzysz własną historię pocałunków na moich ustach przez co cichutko wzdycham w twoje wargi. Masz takie niesamowicie delikatne usta, które czarują moją osobę. Kiedy mnie całujesz wyobrażam sobie siebie jak skaczę z klifu do lazurowego oceanu. Zatapiam się w pianie przyjemności, tonę w głębinach uczucia jakie emanuje z twojej osoby. Ponownie się zanurzam w otchłani miłości, napawając się wielkością tego co mi oferujesz. Dziękuję za ten gest, Harry.

            – Każdego dnia kocham cię bardziej i bardziej. Nic nigdy nie będzie takie jak my – szepczesz mi między wargi. Uśmiecham się do ciebie, a moja głowa opada na twoją klatkę piersiową. Zaciągam się moim osobistym narkotykiem. _Narkotyzującą miłością Harry’ego Stylesa._


	10. Chapter 10

Czuję jak wszystko się we mnie rozpada. Każda możliwa część ciała boli niemiłosiernie. Jakby milion zaostrzonych szpikulców się wbijało w moje nagie ciało. Wszystko jest tak intensywne. Twoje ciało opada na moje, a ja czuję niebywałą rozkosz jaka rozpościera się po moich kończynach. Jak ty to zrobiłeś? Przeczytałeś całą  _Kamasutrę dla homoseksualistów?_ Jeśli tak, to jestem pod wrażeniem twojego zapamiętywania takich szczegółów. To co ze mną zrobiłeś. Jak mnie rozpaliłeś. Jak spowodowałeś, że stanąłem na krawędzi przyjemności. To jest niezwykłe.

_Twój przyspieszony oddech na mojej twarzy. Jego zapach to wymieszanie czystego pożądania z twoją wonią, która zawsze ode ciebie emanowała. Czuję tak bardzo wyjątkowy, bo to ja doprowadzam cię na granice przyjemności praktycznie nic nie robiąc. Twoja nieokreślona zieleń oczu poraża każdy najmniejszy milimetr mojego ciała, które reaguje jakbym był na haju. Czuję się naćpany twoją miłością, jesteś moją własną, osobistą heroiną, która nie ma końca, nikt mi ciebie nie odbierze, jesteś moją działką, nie oddam cię nikomu. Nawet o tym nie myśl. Jesteś tylko i wyłącznie **mój**. Zbyt ważny jesteś dla mnie, żebym mógłbym cię stracić na czyjąś korzyść. To by za bardzo bolało._

_Patrzysz na mnie wygłodniałym wzrokiem, dobrze wiem czego pragniesz. Wiem, że pożądasz mojego ciała, ale nie martw się, ja czuję dokładnie to samo. Chcę mieć ciebie blisko siebie o każdej możliwej porze dnia i nocy. Najbardziej, kiedy jesteśmy tak blisko siebie, że nic nas nie oddziela. Nawet najmniejszy skrawek przestrzeni nie może zakraść się w naszą przestrzeń. Zburzyłoby to nasz idealny świat._

_Moje ręce wędrują wzdłuż twojego bosko nagiego torsu, który drży. Drży pod moim dotykiem, który chyba cię uzależnił. Zawsze tak reagujesz, gdy moje place tworzą drogę po twojej skórze. Ponownie przez twoje ciało przebiega dreszcz, gdy dotykam swoimi ustami zagłębienia miedzy twoimi obojczykami. Masz takie piękne, wystające obojczyki. Mógłbym je podziwiać cały czas, nie znudzą mi się, bo są idealne. Jak cały ty. To niewyobrażalne, że mogę mieć przy sobie osobę, która jest tak niesamowicie idealna i cała moja. Zwyczajnie nie wierzę w to._

_Pochylasz się nade mną, tak, że twój zgrabny nos jest na równi z moim. Czuję na ustach twój przyspieszony oddech. Wychylam usta, prosząc niemo o pieszczotę, którą możesz mi dać. Tak bardzo pragnę twoich pocałunków, które są niczym wino wieczorową porą. Idealnie pasujące w każdym calu. To jedyne usta, jakie pasują do moich. Proszę, nie znęcaj się nade mną i ukończ moje tortury. Pragnę autodestrukcji, jaką zaserwują mi twoje wargi, gdy złączą się z moimi w piekielnym tańcu. Czuję, że tego chcesz równie mocno co ja, więc błagam, tak właśnie, błagam, uchroń mnie od nieistnienia i złącz nasze usta w jedność._

_Czytasz ze mnie jak z otwartej księgi. Wiesz czego pragnę, czego ty pragniesz. Twoje usta lądują na moich, łącząc je w idealną całość. Każdy milimetr twojego ciała przylega do mojego. Czuję te przeskakujące iskry między naszymi ciałami. Tworzą jedność jak ty i ja. Jeśli wierzyć w przeznaczenie to tam na górze wiedzieli, że my jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni. Czuję jak przelewasz w tym pocałunku miłość do mnie. Jest mi z tym tak dobrze, że nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz._

_Twoje opieszałe ruchy, po moich bokach, twoich zimnych dłoni. To nawet troszkę zabawne, że w takim momencie są tak przyjemnie chłodne. Twoje pocałunki stają się bardziej agresywne, kiedy zacieśniam uchwyt na twoich barkach. Czuję jak bardzo jesteś spragniony mojej bliskości, chcesz mnie tu i teraz. Ja pragnę tego samego, moja ostojo._

_Przeciągasz lewą dłonią po moim prawym boku. Czuję ten przyjemny dreszcz, jaki przechodzi przez całe moje ciało. To jest tak niesamowicie przyjemne, że aż nie mogę uwierzyć, że to mnie spotkało. Przecież **przyjemność** z  **tobą**  kiedyś nawet nie była do pomyślenia. Co się dzieje z tym światem? Czyżby oszalał nad wielkością uczucia dwóch chłopaków? Zjeżdżasz niżej, łapiesz mnie za udo, delikatnie podciągając je do góry. Czuję intymność jaka się między nami tworzy, zaczynam tym uczuciem oddychać, czuć jego intensywność. Czy może być coś bardziej przyjemnego niż bliskość drugiej osoby, którą kochasz całym sercem? Jeśli znajdziesz taką rzecz, nie uwierzę, podważę._

_Jeszcze bardziej podciągasz moje kolano. Odchylam głowę, gdy twoja chłodna dłoń przejeżdża po moim nagim pośladku. To wszystko jest tak bardzo intensywne, podniecające. Krzyczę cicho w fałdy pościeli, gdy czuję ciebie w sobie. Kocham, kocham, kocham, szepczę cicho w materiał. Jesteś taki delikatny, a jednocześnie pełen zdecydowania. Wiesz co chcesz uczynić z moim ciałem. Jak doprowadzić mnie na skraj przyjemności, aby spadł z klifu pożądania w otchłań miłości. Zaciskam pięści na fakturze kołdry, moje nogi zakotłowane w pościel, krzyżują się z twoimi._

_– Jeszcze, jeszcze, jeszcze – jęczę głośno, gdy moje ciało się unosi pod salwą przymości jaka mi dajesz. Zanurzam się po szyję w intymności, czuję jak rozpadam się na mniejsze kawałeczki. Moja dusza jest rozrywana na wiele malutkich części przez pazury pożądania jakie nami miota. Oddalam się w obce landy, landy pełne miłości, oddania uczuciu._

_Twój przyspieszony oddech miesza się z moimi cichymi jękami. Gwałtowniej, błagam gwałtowniej, nie jestem porcelanową laleczką. Pokarz, że mnie kochasz. Chcę cię poczuć bardziej, mocniej, **gwałtowniej.** Daj mi poczuć tę rozkosz, która otuli całe moje ciało i pozwoli szybować w przestworzach intensywności tego doznania. Proszę, daj mi tę sposobność, tę przyjemność._

_– Chcę ciebie poczuć bardziej, mocniej, **gwałtowniej** – szepczę w fałdy pościeli, chowając głowę między nie. Jak na za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki zwiększasz intensywność naszego zbliżenia. Oczami wyobraźni widzę jak twoje oczy zachodzą mgłą, a usta mimowolnie otwierają się, aby wydobyć z siebie ciche posapywanie. Czuję, że jesteś blisko, więc łapię cię za rękę i mocno patrząc w twoje oczy, oboje opadamy w pościel przyjemności i intensywności. Tak bardzo cię kocham._

Odgarniam twoje loki, które przysłoniły ci cały widok. Jesteś taki piękny, kiedy masz na twarzy wypisane pożądanie połączone z błogim wyczerpaniem. Jestem dumny, że to dzięki mnie to wszystko mogło się stać, że dla mnie dochodziłeś na skraj przyjemności, skakałeś z klifu pożądania wprost w otchłań miłości i bezgranicznego uczucia.

– Byłeś doskonały – szepczesz w moją szyję, otulając moją skórę swoim ciężkim oddechem. Kładę dłonie na twoich plecach, zastygając w błogiej chwili. _Chciałbym, aby tak było już zawsze. Zawsze już razem._


	11. Dodatek

[{It’s time}](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0idI4WiGSg)

Siedzę i patrzę jak śpiewasz swoje partie. To takie intrygujące. Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo chcę do ciebie podejść i tak zwyczajnie przytulić. Żebyś nie czuł się samotny i tak przygnębiony jaki jesteś w tym momencie. Wbrew wszystkiemu co się do tej pory stało, nie chcę twojego cierpienia, chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli ja miałbym cierpieć z tego powodu. Tak, dobrze słyszysz, wolałbym cierpieć za ciebie.

            Patrzysz wszędzie tylko nie na mnie, wiesz, że to boli. Bardzo boli. Ale nie, ty tego nie widzisz, bo nigdy ci nie pokazałem jak bardzo za tobą tęsknie. Bo tęsknie, namacalnie i prawdziwe. Wiem, że mi nie uwierzysz przez tą aferę z Taylor. Ale ja nie chciałem, zmusili mnie,  _oni_ mnie zmusili, przecież wiesz jacy oni są. Nie pozwoliliby nam na normalne życie.

            Chcę poczuć na swojej twarzy twój wzrok wymieszany z oddechem. Wiesz, to złe, bardzo złe, ale ja lubię, gdy robimy coś niedozwolonego. To mnie w pewien chory sposób nakręca. Tak cholernie nakręca. Czasami chciałbym wrócić do czasów, gdzie normalnie żylibyśmy w słodkiej niewiedzy naszego uczucia. Tak, Louis, dobrze słyszysz.  _Nasze uczucie._ Niczym nie zmącona kwintesencja uczucia dwóch zakochanych w sobie chłopaków.

             _Tak, zakochanych._

Ja wszystko widziałem, Louis. Widziałem twoje uczucie, które rosło i rosło w tobie, chociaż okazywałeś to w dwojaki sposób. Chciałeś pokazać mi, jak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz, ale jednak wyszło na opak. Widziałem twoje uczucie, to prawdziwe. To, które mówiło, że mnie kochasz. Szczerze i do końca. Bo tak właśnie mnie kochasz, i nie, nie zaprzeczaj. Wiem to, Louis. Wiem doskonale.

            Spójrz na mnie, Louis. Chcę zobaczyć twoje turkusowe z nutką zieleni oczy. Bardzo chcę je zobaczyć, więc uczyń mi tę sposobność i spójrz na mnie jak kiedyś. Bez fałszywych uczuć, tylko z tym prawdziwym, tym, które mnie kocha. Chcę, naprawdę chcę, zobaczyć w twoich oczach miłość, więc zrób to dla mnie i spójrz na mnie tak jak kiedyś. Kochaj mnie wzrokiem i słowem, błagam Louis. Widzisz? Błagam, na razie w myślach, ale kto wie czy wkrótce nie na głos? Błagam, błagam, błagam Louis, obdarz mnie swoim pięknym i namiętnym spojrzeniem. Bez klapek.

             _Z prawdziwym uczuciem._

Patrzę na ciebie i wiem, że ty jesteś tego świadomy. Wędruję wzrokiem po całym twoim ciele, chcę wzbudzić w tobie tamte uczucia. Nie stawiaj oporów. Tak nie przystoi. Pokarz, że chcesz, abym na ciebie patrzył. Pokarz mi to Louis. Błagam.

            Wykonuję jakiś ruch ręką, nawet nie wiem po co. Ot tak, po prostu. Potrzebowałem coś zrobić z dłońmi, aby nie podejść do ciebie i zwyczajnie nie przejechać po twoich idealnych włosach. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo na mnie działają twoje roztrzepane w nieładzie włosy. Przestań być taki idealny w swojej idealności, Louis.

            Nie wytrzymuję, wszystkie moje hamulce puszczają i zwyczajnie do ciebie podchodzę. Jakby nic się nie zmieniło, jakby nic nas nie poróżniło, jakbyś nadal był tylko  _mój._ Kiedy mogę poczuć twój niesamowity zapach piżmu i cytrusów, moje ręce opadają na twoje barki. Wzdrygasz. Czyli nadal na ciebie działam, bardzo dobrze.

            Odmawiasz modlitwy w duchu?

            Przesuwam swoimi dłońmi od twojej idealnej szyi po krańce barków. Twoje ciało reaguje na mój dotyk, podoba ci się. Wiem to, nie okłamiesz mnie, Louis. Wiem, że działam na ciebie jak nikt inny. Bardzo mi to schlebia wiesz? Wręcz mój wewnętrzny paw się nadyma z dumy, jaką emanuję. Zdecydowanie.

            Nie masz już tych blokad jakie miałeś wcześniej. Bardzo dobrze. Wyśmienicie wręcz. Wiem ile razy mnie obserwowałeś, teraz to wykorzystam. Lubię mieć przewagę i dobrze o tym wiesz, prawda, Louis?

            Schylam się nad twoim uchem. Drżysz. To takie cudowne mieć przewagę. Smagam twoją małżowinę uszną swoim oddechem. Przyjemnie.

– Cały czas mnie obserwujesz, Loueh – szepczę. Chcę, abyś mi się oddał. Chcę, żebyś znowu był mój Louis. Błagam.

– Mam oczy, robię z nich użytek, a co nie wolno mi? – och nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo lubię to, że potrafisz być taki zadziorny. Nawet w sytuacjach w których stoisz na krawędzi.

– Jak zwykle kąśliwe uwagi, co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje, mój drogi  _przyjacielu?_ – szepczę najbardziej uwodzicielskim tonem na jaki mnie stać. Chcę w ten sposób pokazać, że jesteś mój. Bo jesteś, prawda?

Wstajesz. Dlaczego wstajesz? Dlaczego uciekasz? Louis? Nie wiem co się dzieje, jedyne na co zwracam w tym momencie uwagę to twoje plączące się nogi, kiedy znikasz za sceną. Zrobiłem coś nie tak, dlaczego uciekłeś? Ja nie chciałem, jeśli cię uraziłem, naprawdę nie chciałem, Louis, proszę wróć. To nie tak miało być. Przecież wiesz, że ja nie chciałem, żeby to się tak skończyło. _Louis!_

Bijąc się wręcz z myślami, ruszam za tobą. Przecież muszę. Nie mogę cię zostawić, nie wiedząc co się dzieje z moją miłością. Nie wiesz tego, ale ja cię kocham, na swój pokręcony sposób. W naprawdę iście pojebany i zagmatwany sposób. Nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć, ale tak już jest.  _Kocham w pokręcony sposób ciebie, Louisie._

Wychodzę na korytarz. W pierwszej sekundzie nie zauważam ciebie. A raczej nie łączę twojej osoby z człowiekiem zwiniętym w kłębek pod ścianą. A to jednak ty. Boże do czego ja doprowadziłem. Do twoich łez. Jestem potworem, jak tak mogłem?

            Nie wiem ile mija czasu zanim moje nogi zaczynają mnie prowadzić w twoim kierunku. Mam wrażenie jakbym był z ołowiu i dlatego to trwa tak opieszale. Kiedy już jestem blisko ciebie, opadam na kolana i najzwyczajniej w świecie przytulam twoje roztrzęsione ciało do swojego.

             _– Nie puszczaj mnie –_ szepczesz w moim kierunku. Nawet nie mam takiego zamiaru, Louis. Od tak dawna chciałem cię bezceremonialnie przytulić do swojej piersi i trzymać cię w objęciach tak długo dopóki nie powiesz  _dość._

– Nie puszczę, nigdy – szepczę, składając delikatny pocałunek na twoich włosach, a następnie na czole. Jesteś taki przyjemnie ciepły. A twoja skóra tak pięknie pachnie. Brakowało mi tego zapachu, który mnie uzależniał. Podnosił zapłakane oczy na moją twarz. Jak ja nie chcę na ciebie patrzeć, kiedy płaczesz. To boli, Louis, tak bardzo boli. Patrząc na ciebie wciąż zniżam się tak, że moja twarz jest na poziomie twojej, a usta znajdują się tak blisko siebie. Nie mogę się powstrzymać przed tym, żeby Ciebie nie pocałować. Tak zwyczajnie i po prostu. Jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. Bo dla mnie taka jest, Louis.

            – Harry…

            Nie chcę cię teraz słuchać, więc całuję twoje usta ponownie.

            – Mógłbym to robić codziennie – składam obietnice, przypieczętowując ją kolejnym pocałunkiem.

**Author's Note:**

> Moje dziecko pisarskie.


End file.
